


Executives: Cassidy & Mac

by viciouswishes



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac has all the candy in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Executives: Cassidy & Mac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bailunrui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailunrui/gifts).



> Setting: 10 years in the future.

Mac has all the candy in the world. At least she feels like she's pwned everyone at Candy Land and kissed Queen Frostine. Her childhood had a lot more foreshadowing that she liked girls than she remembered. 

Of course, she would've got jack-nowhere, or maybe only halfway passed jack-nowhere, without Cassidy's help. A boy's help. But she seems to care less as she twirls around in her $1100 chair at the Phoenix Land Trust Headquarters. Her early graphic designs for Cassidy helped make his business the slick machine it is today and he was a gentleman enough to declare himself, her, and Kendall as the board. Of course, there were other members now. 

"Don't forget the board meeting's at three," Cassidy says as he pokes his head into Mac's office. He's carrying two finely wrapped burritos and moves into the room to set one on her desk. "I thought you might be hungry." 

Yes, Cassidy is still trying to get with her after all these years. It's sweet. It really is, and she never objects to the food. "Thanks." Mac smiles and unwraps the burrito. It's from the place that uses lime rice, spinach, and bamboo shoots, and it's damn good. 

"I was thinking that we need to block the resolution," Cassidy says. He only asks her to vote on things when he thinks that the other board members will out rule him. No doubt, Johnson's once again trying to assert his power over the company. Most of the days, Mac just wants to left alone to tinker with the latest virtual reality programming, in a small hope of beating Kane Software to the punch. "If we don't allow our clients-" 

Mac holds up her hand and swallows. "You know I trust your judgment and will vote with you." What they don't say is that Mac knows Cassidy isn't like Dick Sr. and won't run off with his billions to have fun in the sun while the company goes down faster than the Titanic. Now, Cassidy is steady. A bit emotional, but would never abandon the company, board, or its employees. Hell, even Kendall serves as a spokeswoman when she's not at the spa or recovering from her latest round of plastic surgery. 

Cassidy's grinning, and Mac sees the high school student she once knew, not the corporate executive who _People_ listed in their Most Eligible Bachelors special. Mac thinks that if she liked boys, Cassidy would be just the type she'd marry, and she takes another bite of her burrito.


End file.
